sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitola jedenáctá
Perseus zaparkoval do hangáru lodi fénixů. Jejich loď dosahovala obřích rozměrů. Podle lodních senzorů něco přes dva kilometry. Perseus pro ně představoval svou velikostí něco jako bombardér. Nemuseli odcházet z paluby. Ačkoli několik vědců dychtilo prohlédnout si interiéry jejich lodě. Ben je uvolnil, ale on sám loď opouštět nehodlal. Pořád jim trochu nevěřil. Na palubě Persea se pohybovalo několik fénixů. Tři ve strojovně instalovali jejich zdroj energie, zatímco ten velitel, se kterým komunikovali byl na můstku a mluvil s Benem a ostatními vysokými hodnostáři Persea. Výškou přesahoval všechny lidi, které Ben znal. Stál na svých ptačích nohách, tělo mělo lidské rysy, ale přesto se více podobal ptákovi. Křídla mu nevycházela ze zad, jako pozemským ptákům, ale zaujímaly spíše pozici prstů. A zatímco lidé měli chápavé palce a manipulovali prsty, zdálo se, že fénixům podobně slouží pera na konci křídel. Hlavu měl orlí, se zakřiveným zobanem, ze něhož vycházel jeho skřípavý hlas. Peří vypadalo ještě víc zlaté, než na obrazovce. Právě vysvětloval nějaké věci o jejich zdroji energie. Rose s ním komunikovala v atičtině, zatímco Maren překládal ostatním. Podle toho, co se zatím dozvěděli, to vypadalo, že se fénixům podařilo stvořit umělé hvězdy půlmetrové velikosti, umístěné do krystalové nádoby ne nepodobné ZPM, která z něj čerpala energii. A i když taková hvězda byla mnohonásobně menší, podle všeho vyzařovala stejně energie jako skutečná. A byla by měla i stejnou životnost, kdyby je jejich zařízení nevyčerpávalo. Ben s Blackovou tomu moc nerozuměli, ale podle výrazu Rose a Marenova vzrušeného tónu usoudili, že se jedná o něco úžasného. Říkali tomu Allum, což, jak jim Maren vysvětlil, znamenalo v jejich jazyce hvězdnou energii. Instalace allumu zabrala asi hodinu a půl, kdy se Ben vyptával velitele fénixů na podrobnosti jejich války a chimérami, na jejich lodě a taktiky. O jejich technologii mu toho moc říct nedokázali, ale podle všeho útočili prostě tak, že si vzali vždycky dostatečně velký počet lodí aby byli v přesile a vyrazili. Nic víc, nic míň. To mu přišlo velmi hloupé, ale nejspíš si byli až moc jistí sami sebou. Pak se k nim připojili fénixové ze strojovny. Podobali se veliteli, jen s tím rozdíle, že byli menší a více či méně zavalitější. Allum byl zapojen a Perseus mohl vyrazit na zkušební let. Domluvili si setkání na tomto místě za půl hodiny. Fénixové odešli a Ben informoval posádku o jejich pokusu. „Nahoďte systémy, a zjistěte, jak jsme na tom s energií,“ rozkázal. „Jsem snad pitomá?“ zeptala se ho Rose a už na tom pracovala. Jakmile uviděla výsledky, chvíli nevěřícně zírala na obrazovku. „Co je?“ chtěl vědět Ben, protože neměl jistotu, zda tento výraz u jeho bývalé ženy znamená dobrou či špatnou zprávu. „Hladině energie je několikanásobně vyšší, než když jsme letěli na ZPM,“ vydechla vědkyně. „Vidíte? Byl to dobrý nápad,“ prohlásil spokojeně Ben, popostrčil si brýle a pohodlně se usadil ve svém křesle. „Tak nás vezměte k další bráně. Uvidíme, za jak dlouho tam budeme.“ Perseus nahodil všechny systémy a pomalu vyletěl z hangáru lodi fénixů. Jakmile byli opět ve volném prostoru, otevřeli zelené hyperprostorové okno a zmizeli v něm. U další brány se vynořili přibližně za pět minut. Loď teď létala osmkrát rychleji než před tím. „Tak tohle byla docela rychlost, to se mi líbí,“ pochvaloval si Ben nový zdroj energie. „Vypadá to velmi slibně,“ přikyvoval souhlasně Maren. Planeta nad níž byli vypadala podobně jako Země. Tentokrát ji ale Ben nechtěl nechat skenovat a zjišťovat podobné údaje jako u těch předchozích. „Co najít nějakou tu chimérskou loď a pořádně to otestovat?“ navrhla podplukovník Blacková. „To není špatný nápad,“ souhlasil Ben. „Ale jak nějakou najdeme?“ otočil se na svou bývalku, která protočila oči. „Myslím, že nebudeme muset čekat dlouho,“ oznámil Maren. „Příchozí hyperprostorové okno.“ A skutečně. Zeleně se zablesklo a před nimi se objevila boxeru podobná loď chimér. Na nic nečekala a okamžitě na Persea vystřelila salvu zelených střel. „Nahoďte štíty a opětujte palbu!“ rozkázal Ben. První zelené střely narazili na modrý vejčitý štít Persea. Kromě slabého dunění se nestalo nic. Pak vystřelila pozemská loď. Vypálila všechny čtyři plazmové paprsky naráz. Na okamžik se okolo nepřátelské lodi objevil nazelenalý štít a v další chvíli už loď chimér explodovala. „Hezky,“ pochvalovala si Blacková s úsměvem a fotila. „Jak jsme na tom?“ chtěl Ben znát stav lodi. „Štítům to odčerpalo jednu setinu procenta, jinak víc nic,“ hlásil stav Maren. „To těm zmetkům patří,“ radovala se Rose. Očividně úplně zapomněla na to, že předtím byla silně proti. „Potřebujeme ještě další testy?“ koukla na oba vědce podplukovník. „Nemyslím,“ Maren měl na tváři úsměv. „Není potřeba,“ souhlasila Rose, pohlcená nadšením. „Tohle je zábavný vesmír,“ prohlásila s radostí malého dítěte. Ben protočil oči, tentokrát i s úsměvem. „Vezměte nás zpátky k fénixům,“ kývl Ben na Rose s Marenem. Perseus udělal hladký obrat a znovu vstoupil do hyperprostoru. Opět minut později Ben potvrzoval jejich pomoc veliteli lodi fénixů. Ten trval na to, že musí informovat zbytek svojí rasy, aby si je nespletli s přítelem. A tak vyčkávali. Meztím dali fénixové svým novým spojencům dva allumy, aby měli pojistku pro případ vybití toho prvního a nahráli jim do senzorů program, který měl odhalit všechny chimérské lodě v galaxii. Kvůli tomu opět vyčkávali, aby dálkové senzory posílené programem odhalily všechny lodě a ukazoval jejich pohyb v reálném čase. To zabralo přibližně den a půl. Za tu dobu se sešla delegace lidí a fénixů, aby utužili vzájemné vztahy. Lidé vyslali hlavně lidi, kteří hovořili atičtinou, zatímco fénixové vysoké činitele na své lodi. Snažili se vyměňovat si poznatky o svých kulturách a vzájemně se pochopit, ale šlo to hrozně těžko a pomalu. Jejich kultura byla absolutně jiná. Po čtyřech hodinách to vzdali a vrhli se na historii a antiky. Antikové prý touto galaxií prolétávali kdysi dávno, když fénixové byli ještě nepříliš vyvinutá společnost neschopná mezihvězdného cestování. Tehdy k nim na planetu vyslali antikové několik lidí, aby se dozvěděli více o zdejší galaxii, protože domovská planeta bránu měla a oni přišli na způsob, jak ji zprovoznit. Naučili je svoji řeč, ale protože galaxii shledali příliš mrtvou, opustili ji a už se nikdy nevrátili. Chiméry byly jiná kapitola. Původně byly jejich národy přátelské, komunikovaly spolu a vyměňovaly si poznatky, až do onoho osudného dne, kdy se cosi stalo a z přátel se stali jejich největší nepřátelé. O tom moc ptačí rasa nemluvila. Spíš hovořili o svém prvotním vývoji, objevech a anticích, dokud nebylo všechno hotové. Velitel lodi jim přislíbil pomoc své rasy, pokud budou mít někde poblíž loď. Ben zdvořile poděkoval, ale jejich pomoc měl v úmyslu přijmout jen v té nejvyšší nouzi. „Takže, jaký je pohyb nepřátel po galaxii?“ zjišťoval, co je čeká. „Vlastně hlídají planety s bránami. U každé jsou tři,“ začala Rose, která se s Marenem skláněla nad tím, co ukazovaly senzory. „Ne všechny, hlavně ty, co jsou před námi,“ doplnil ji Maren. „Na jednom místě jich je padesát, to by mohla být jejich domovská planeta,“ pokračovala Rose. „Zbytek je přibližně rovnoměrně rozptýlen po celé galaxii, v podobných skupinkách.“ „To zabere spousty času,“ zabručela Blacková nespokojeně. „Řekl bych, že jakmile začněme víc útočit, trochu víc se seskupí a pak půjdou po ás,“ odhadoval Ben. „Je to ta nejlogičtější možnost,“ dodal. „Souhlasím.“ Rose byla překvapivě na jeho straně. „A pokud ne, domovskou planetu budou bránit vždycky,“ pousmál se Ben. „A kdo ne?“ chtěla vědět Blacková. „Tak tedy vyrážíme.“ To byl povel a válka Persea s chimérami začala.